


【锤基】要星星吗，神后殿下（车）

by Eva_Hiddleston



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Hiddleston/pseuds/Eva_Hiddleston





	【锤基】要星星吗，神后殿下（车）

法师轻笑着揉捏着掌心里的柔软，不在意Loki咬唇时的隐忍怒火，大步往殿里的主位走，在主座前俯身把Loki放到座位前的踏案上，法师不急着起身，掐着Loki的下颌，高挺的鼻梁蹭过Loki透润的嘴唇，Loki对这种不表明义的调弄失去了耐心，抬手去摸法师脐下几寸的位置，隔着颇厚的织物仍清晰感受到情欲的热度。  
Loki并拢手指从下至上按压着揉弄，微微抬头刻意的让火热的呼吸擦过法师的脸颊，喉咙收紧，带着气音的喘息让手下硬挺的触感更强烈。法师掐紧Loki的下巴，猛地把Loki唇边情色的喘息堵回去，法师的舌头毫无怜悯的攻城掠地，纠缠、蹂躏着Loki的唇舌，被卡紧的两腮使Loki无法合嘴，来不及吞咽的津液顺着粉嫩的唇角流出一道亮晶晶的痕迹，肺里的储气被大程度利用，无法换气的热吻让Loki的手指逐渐无力，喉咙里发出呜呜的挣扎，直到Loki的视线要被填满金星时法师终于发善的松开他，两颊被憋的绯红，Loki颓软的依靠着身后的座位，一片模糊的看见法师层层褪去身上的织物，灯光的映衬下法师金色的发丝亮的刺眼，露出的肌肉线条和Loki记忆中最熟悉的身体交错混合，让Loki有些无法言语的恐慌，无意识的蹬地向后错动，紧紧的贴靠着身后的王座，感受王座上来自母亲的遗物的能量，让自己能稍微平静、清醒些。  
法师向前挪动了一点，微微顶Loki自觉的抬手拨开法师腰间的盘扣，蛰伏在毛发里的巨微微抬头，已然恢复精明的Loki噙着笑轻轻环住法师的下体，拇指压着阴茎皮质下的精管四指压紧柱体，轻柔的上下撸动。法师低头看着Loki玩弄般撸开柱体的皮质露出龟头，Loki压在自己精管上的拇指划着圈的揉弄，带来一波一波的酥麻聚集在腰间，法师忍不住抽气。撸动几下，马眼上就已经聚集了一摊晶莹的液体，Loki如同发现新大陆般用另一个食指轻轻点弄溢出的前列腺液，一下重于一下，拍打在马眼上的指尖带来更强烈的刺激，法师觉得喉咙发紧，Loki把那摊液体细致的抹在龟头上，歪着头如同打量精致的作品，而后伸出粉色的小舌探尝般包裹自己的食指，就这样Loki一手撸动着法师的分身，指尖含在嘴里抬起翠色的眼睛看向法师，神情如同未涉世事般懵懂，法师被这种纯情的表象刺激的呼吸急促，Loki满意的抽出手指，转而笑得妩媚撩人，一瞬间法师想掐住Loki的嘴捅进去，去试试那张嘴是不是和他笑得一样辛甜。  
法师一条腿踩进Loki臀下的踏案，下体几乎要顶上Loki的下颌，Loki感受到法师的急切，出乎意料的配合。低头用舌尖扫过冠状体下的细沟，尽力用舌头包裹龟头下精管处，压紧的向上舔动，到马眼处又收窄舌尖绕着小孔打转。法师发出舒适的哼声，不自觉的顶胯，让分身大幅度的蹭过Loki柔软的舌头，Loki一手撸动着分身的根部，一手揉捏着阴囊，终于张开嘴浅浅的含住法师硕大的龟头，仅仅一个头部就几乎撑圆了Loki的唇，口腔的舌头灵活的吮吸探入的柱体，腥咸的前列腺液混着无法吞咽的津液溢出嘴角。Loki压低舌根，缓缓旋转着撸 动根 部的手，尽力的吞下更多，法师配合的耸动胯部，深红色的肉茎一点点被裹进湿热的口腔，法师几乎屏着息享受着紧 致和软舌摩擦的快感。Loki努力的打开喉咙接纳法师的龟头，龟头探入极致的包裹中，喉口反射性的收缩吞 咽，摩擦着敏感的冠状体，法师觉得一股电击般的苏爽顺着脊柱急速攀升，烟花般炸开在头皮上，爽的一震，再无法克制的扣住Loki的后脑，低吼一声开始快速的顶弄，Loki被顶的瞬间发出求饶的哼鸣，法师不予理会的惩治着擅自勾引的Loki，Loki的喉咙如同着火一般，长时间的异物入侵顶住他的呼吸道让他又几近窒息，唾液呛进鼻腔里，疼的他眼底泛着泪光，两手抵住法师的胯企图停止这种摧残却毫无成效，Loki开始挣扎，他被困在法师的阴影下，被动的承受残忍的入侵，直到Loki的泪布了满脸，明眸湿漉漉的，神情不受控制的涣散，喉咙呜呜的祈求，法师才终于松开了手。巨物撤出去的瞬间Loki就倒向了一侧，捂着脖子嘶哑的咳嗽，声带的震颤带动肿胀的喉咙张合，刺痛让眼泪愈加无法控制。法师缓了下气，粗鲁的拉开Loki的胳膊，掌心火热的贴上Loki的脖颈，辛辣的治愈咒流淌在喉间，呛的Loki不停颤抖。  
“我要主座上的金饰。”法师贴近Loki，嗓音里的情欲还未散去，却又说不出的可怖。  
Loki反应了两秒，惊恐的睁大了眼，而后四肢并用的想推开法师挣扎起来，法师轻易的攥住Loki的两只手，压着Loki要侧身直起腰，脚下用力绊倒Loki本就不稳的下肢，轻松让Loki翻身跪趴在踏案上。Loki的右膝重重砸在踏案边上，嘶哑的喉咙负荷惨重的尖叫。法师喘息着把Loki上身压在王座上，贴着Loki细语：“你想说什么？嗯？”一只手摸到纱衣的脖领接口处，用力扯开，纱衣撕裂的声音混着Loki的哭叫分外醒耳。法师的小臂勒在Loki胸前，摁住不停挣扎的人：“想说为什么要金饰还这么对你？嗯？不会有人拒绝送上门的婊子，尤其是你这样昂贵的。”法师的手指从背脊上撕裂的纱衣探入，滑至一片粘腻的穴口，指尖轻柔的摩擦褶皱，食髓知味的小穴不自觉的张合，引得法师低笑：“你就是这么引诱你兄长的吗？摆着流水的屁股，嗯？你想吞多少？说出来我就给你。”Loki被探入穴口的指尖撩拨的颤抖，被治愈咒锁住的声带挣扎的收紧，咬着唇怒视着法师，恨不得将他剥皮蚀骨。法师被他瞪目神情中不自知的媚态勾的喘息，大发慈悲的收回锁控Loki声带的魔法，Loki感觉喉咙清凉一片，一声带着尾音的呻吟猝不及防的溢出唇边。  
法师无法克制自己的喘息，停在穴口的指尖毫无预兆的劈开纠缠的粘膜伸入火热的甬道，Loki死死的咬住自己的下唇阻止即将破口而出的呻吟，两手的手指纠缠在一起握紧，圆润的指甲都深深掐进皮肤里。法师的食指简单抽动几下，就着穴口的汁水直接送入两指，Loki生产过的甬道自然的放松，很快的适应侵入的两指，柔软的内壁自觉的收缩吮吸，法师浅浅的戳弄敏感的肠壁，指尖不时的扫过那处敏感的软肉，感受手指被抽搐的粘膜绞紧，Loki绷紧的背肌颤抖着泛出情热的粉红色，咬紧了牙关仍溢出低声的哼叫，法师硬的发胀的下体摩擦在Loki腿侧，有引来一阵颤栗。法师用另一只手拨开被Loki蹂躏的下唇，强硬的伸入两根手指，模拟着抽插的动作拖着Loki的小舌纠缠，呜咽混合喘息将Loki的话瓜分：“你啊 哈嗯卑卑鄙！”  
法师凑近Loki，埋在后穴里的手指开始交叉分成剪状深入，每一下都狠准的碾过敏感的软肉：“不，当然不，我怎么能妄想和邪神比拼卑鄙呢？我是魔导师，言出必果是我的必守信条，我帮你解镣铐你送我圣魔导师的遗物，公平交易，何来卑鄙？”  
Loki被汹涌而来的快感推至浪尖，翻涌的酥麻麻痹他的神经和脊柱，身体无力瘫软却将手指吞的更深，法师的话说的大言不惭，Loki脱口而出的质问责骂都成了一声声变调的呻吟。  
等到Loki疲惫到连呻吟都是拔高的啜泣时，法师终于舍得再加一根手指，缓缓抽动等着甬道松软下来。内里饱胀的感觉带来的是久违的充实，Loki刚就如同被送至云端，现在更是情不自禁的小幅度扭腰，追随着抽动的手指，等神志逐渐清醒时忍着后穴舒服的撩拨尽量有力的瞪视法师：“你别想拿到我妈妈的遗物，啊！”  
“我会给你解镣铐，也能顺便帮你出去，遗物是我的酬劳，是你许给我的，”法师贴紧Loki的耳朵低语，三指不留情面的转动、抽插，穴口渍渍的水声清晰可闻“我操你，是你勾引我的。”  
断断续续的咒骂夹杂着动情的喘息砸在法师身上，法师被Loki的挣扎磨没了耐心，穴口里的手指粗暴的抵上前列腺摩擦，小臂用力一抬，腰间用力，托着Loki的臀部把他正面压在王座上。Loki被这波过于直接的刺激冲击的眩晕，强烈的快感让他的皮肤发紧，脉搏的鼓动声充斥着嗡嗡作响的耳畔，被几根手指操的神志不清，手臂无力的摊在王座的云锦上，触及那个略凉的金属发饰，拼命的想握紧它却无法调动任何一块肌肉，悲哀的侧头看着模糊视野里的那一小簇金光呢喃：“求求你，那是啊那是我妈妈唯一留下的”  
法师撤出手指，把沾满淫水的手指慢条斯理的在Loki柔嫩的脸上擦拭，勾起Loki垂在座下的双腿压下去，伸手把Loki的脸掰正，火热的鼻息就喷在Loki的唇边，散发着幽光的眼睛如同两团蓝色的火焰，里面是呼之欲出的暴戾与控制：“钟声已经响过了，你还想不想黎明前出城了？”  
Loki的两颊被掐的生疼，法师不加掩饰的胁迫让他最后残存的些许反抗都从四肢百骸溜走，好不容易能勉强控制肢体，缓缓抬手抱住自己压在胸前的腿，后穴被大程度的暴露在空气中，穴口张合时能清晰感受到法师摩擦在会阴处的粗大分身正跃跃欲试的要撑满脆弱的穴壁。太蠢了Loki，你竟然连母亲最后留给你的东西都要拿来换命。Loki咬紧牙关，脊背发凉，这是他从未体验过的无力感，同时即将被占有的预感却让他体内干渴了一个月的欲望因期待而隐隐作痛。  
法师似乎被Loki的动作取悦了，带着病态的欣赏看着体液是如何从那个小口里缓缓流动，邀请他进入。他低头，好似恶魔俯身，危险、侵略又让人难以克制的沉沦，恶魔俯身亲吻他的猎物，凶器抵在松软的穴口，有力的咬住Loki是唇角，下腹用力。  
唇上的疼痛和身下的胀痛让Loki从嗓子里挤出断续的呻吟，过分的紧致让法师也皱着眉慢慢吐气，Loki微微抬头就能看见法师深红色的分身慢慢没入，甬道里黏乎乎的体液和气体被从肉茎周围的肉缝里噗噗的挤出来，顺着尾骨往下淌。身上人迫切的把自己完整的埋进热切的穴里，Loki只能大口的吞吐着法师呼出的热气，尽力放松的整根吃进，还没被填满的地方叫嚣着想被蹂躏的诉求，这种陌生的痛楚让他不得不想些什么分散注意力，他回想起过往情事中那些不厌其烦的爱抚与扩张、温柔如水的凝视以及柔和的快感，煎熬感却越发强烈，视线里是一样的金发蓝眼，却总觉少了什么，是了，即便是到了如今的地步，那人在他心里还是有月光洒落海洋般的温柔，真是下贱Loki自嘲着总结。  
似乎感受到Loki的不专心，法师抚摸Loki紧绷的小腹，一鼓作气的把半根性器推进Loki的身体，不给他任何喘息的机会就开始在他体内肆虐，一下一下捣开肠肉，每次都退至穴口又狠狠的挺入，找准前列腺的位置毫无怜惜的研磨，娇嫩骚浪的肠肉紧紧吸附着抽插的柱体，法师也不时的发出隐忍的哼声。Loki被冲撞的冒汗，紧蹙着眉头，法师放缓了速度俯身贴在Loki耳侧：“你在想什么，你的神王？他是怎么操你的，把你用金链拴在床上锁在寝宫里，每天只用张着腿等着被插入，嗯？操进你小小的宫口，让你每天都有含不住的精液？你的镣铐，会不会时时传递你的状态，他有没有逼着你用指头操自己，满足他在几光年以外的变态欲望，嗯？听听，Loki，你的水流的太多了，你是怎么夹紧屁股才能站在大殿里一副光鲜的样子，还是那时你的小洞就含着什么好玩的东西？你会不会在面对众多臣子时高潮，震颤着抖腿，紧紧抓着权杖才能不倒下去？Oh，gosh！你太紧了，骚成这样神王也敢放你一人留在宫里，他就应该给你塞上只有他能取下来的阴茎，再给你穿上贞操带，你下面的小嘴开心的合不上了Loki，真可惜你看不到这种美景，我是神王也会把你囚禁起来，玩坏你把你留在身边，不停歇的孕育”  
“求你嗯别说啊！”Loki的声音好像是无比痛苦的重压下发出来的，只有一个个破碎的音节，翠色的瞳孔放大，从颈部到肩部的皮肤都一片潮红。  
肛口的一圈嫩肉被操开，又再次不死心的依附上去，紧紧箍着法师的阴茎，柔软的内壁一阵阵紧缩，违背主人意志的企图挽留这样的极乐。  
“呼嗯？为什么不说？你很喜欢不是吗？喜欢做一个承欢的婊子，等你出去了怎么办，嗯？胡乱勾引？在酒馆旁边的小巷，随便那个醉醺醺的骑士或者流浪汉，你会为他们拨开你的小穴，哭着祈求，然后被各种精液灌得满满的，幸运的话他们会把钱也塞进你的小穴里，还是你会随意混进谁的飞船，让整个飞船都陷入淫乱的性交里，哦，你肯定可以，你这么年轻又淫荡，又白又骚气，你跪在地上吸他们老二的时候没人能意识到他在操阿萨神族二王子的嘴，和神王共享殊荣，嗯？那可能是他们这辈子能达到的最高荣誉了。”法师无情的嘲讽着身下人，握住Loki在哺乳期涨成小球的奶子，不可思议的滑嫩和弹软让他情不自禁的大力揉捏，身下的动作开始不受控制，大开大合，几乎完全抽出再用力顶入，每次都擦过Loki的敏感点顶进最深处。  
Loki只能紧紧的抱着自己的膝窝，全身颤抖，紧闭着双眼胡乱摇头，似乎想把法师的话语甩出思绪，那些粗鄙的性幻想鲜活的投射在他脑海里，甜腻的拉长了声音不知所措的呻吟，更多的汁水从他身上所有的小孔里不受控制的溢出来，似乎他被法师以一种极端异样的方式由内到外的占有，从肉体到精神，都被法师完全的操控。他狂乱的被钉在法师的阴茎上呻吟，喘的像是随时都要背过气去一般，法师的阴茎恶意的擦过他的宫口，内腔不能得到满足，蓦地腾起灼热的瘙痒，任性的附和着法师的话语提醒主人这种淫荡的本性。  
“求啊别别呜”Loki夹杂着哭腔呜咽，法师恶劣的性子不停的撩拨着微张的宫口，不得满足的穴口涌出大量的汁水，引诱着龟头插入，法师的金发落在Loki的脸颊，湛蓝的瞳色让Loki一阵阵眩目，他屈服的收紧肠道，卖力的挺动腰肢，渴望着更深的进入。  
法师被他夹得闷哼，在开口时声音低沉的可怕：“这就忍不住了？嗯？我还以为你能再忠贞一点，刚生下一个就想揣下一个，嗯？说出来你想要什么，我会满足你的，王子殿下。”法师说的认真，好像他真的有多尊重他的王子，身下却把整根埋入的阴茎继续向深处顶，阴囊挤在穴口，晃动的耻毛搔在撑的几乎透明的穴口上，刺痛又爽利，Loki无法控制的啜泣，法师不肯给他痛快的高潮，他就只能堪堪的悬浮在快感之上，被语言刺痛却没法管住自己不去幻想，含着法师的手指吮吸，从喉口滑出的呻吟，声声切切，潮湿且破碎。  
法师的腹部紧绷起来，隐忍着等待，Loki把他吸的太爽了，小穴湿淋淋的包裹着他的分身，敏感又湿热的缠绕，抽出时带着粉红的肠肉一并拉出，上面沾满了喷出的淫水。  
Loki眼前发黑，他被完全操开了，屁股像烂熟的桃子，轻轻挤压就能流出甜腻的汁水，无法忍受的空虚让他卑微的祈求：“求你啊进去，操进你的婊子呜”  
法师未加犹豫，直直的顶进早已准备好的宫口，宫颈里的嫩肉疯了般紧紧箍着刚进入的龟头，高出体温的汁水裹着法师通红的阴茎，法师低吼一声，埋在Loki身体里的阴茎又胀大一圈，那种极致的快感让法师红着眼发狠冲撞，宫颈的嫩肉争先恐后的包裹探入的肉茎，热烈又绝望。  
Loki在被插入时爆发了最尖利的叫声，而后就彻底失语，生理性的泪水布了满脸，阴茎和后穴同时的高潮让他难以承受，潮吹的汁水被法师硕大的龟头堵在内腔里，随着快速的抽插挤压敏感的腔壁，把他推在高潮的浪尖上无力的抽搐，乳腺涨的发疼，持续的刺激让乳头未加触碰的分泌奶水，胸膛上混着口水、精液还有香甜的乳汁，Loki浑身都湿透了，余韵叼着他脆弱的神经不停的淹没，恍惚间似乎能听到肚子里撞击的水声。  
在Loki即将昏厥的时候，法师猛干几下然后撤出了阴茎，后穴里被堵住的汁水一气喷在了法师的小腹上，淫水顺着股缝在王座的云锦上聚了一滩，滴滴答答的声音激的Loki一阵阵啜泣。  
法师似乎还没有释放的意思，他惊讶于Loki竟然喷奶了，他兴奋的把Loki的腿压在两侧，探身去细细端详奶球上粉嫩的乳粒，白色的乳液缓缓淌着，让法师愈加兴奋。伸出舌尖重重的碾过红肿的8乳粒，Loki无意识的哼叫，一股乳汁被卷进嘴里，没有想象中的甜却真的很香，法师着迷的舔弄吮吸Loki的8乳头，余韵未消外加强烈的刺激，让Loki颤抖的阴茎又挤出些许稀薄的精液。出精口微微刺痛让Loki找回些理智，金色的脑袋埋在他的胸口，今早喂小公主时乳头微微破了些皮，现在被法师大力吮吸就格外的痛苦，僵硬的抬手推拒法师，声音沙哑哽咽：“别吸，求你了，好疼”  
法师“啧”了一下，意犹未尽的抬起身，一手揉捏的小巧的乳球，一手扶着自己的下身再一次埋进销魂的小穴里，直接挺进内腔让Loki难以承受的向上挺身，头顶着王座肩膀微微翘起，带着指8痕与吻痕的脖颈挺的诱人，法师忍不住俯身叼着Loki小巧的喉结，逼着Loki发出无助的哭叫。  
法师忍着射精的欲望，大力揉动乳球，看着更多的乳汁从小孔中流出来，他有一瞬的晃神，身下人到底还能流出多少水。Loki像是融化在王座上一样，瘫软的任人采撷，湿润的绿眼睛微张着，嘴角挂着亮晶晶的津，活像一个被强暴的少女，激发出法师内里最恶劣的因子。  
“我的五感极灵敏，甚至能听到闪电宫里小姑娘的鼾声，啧，明天早上等待她的可不是你香甜的乳汁了，他父亲会不会大发雷霆，嗯？你就这么一走了之，可真是个好妈妈呢。”法师的指尖缠绕着Loki的头发，语气轻佻，分身缓缓的抽动，仿佛爱侣间温存的情话。  
Loki被法师的话刺痛了，真正意义上的开始哭泣，他的幼女，可爱的小天使，荒诞中唯一支撑着他走过的信念，他们甚至还没有给她一个名字，以后关于她的成长他都只能在王城之外听着那些闲散市井的谈论，她更不会记得关于他的一切，他会做为一个背弃者永远待在她的盲区，Loki的整个灵魂都开始跟着震颤，疼痛，无与伦比的疼痛。  
法师似乎很满意自己的杰作，Loki的脆弱与悲伤很大程度上激发了他的性欲，细致的内腔紧紧的吸附着他，他压紧Loki的双腿操干的一下比一下凶狠，Loki痛苦的想叫停，可承8欢的甬道却死命的在被顶开后欣喜的纠缠。法师打桩机一样不知疲倦的操干，Loki已经没有做出回应的力气，任人宰割的躺在王座上，他似乎也继续这种高热度的性爱，去煮沸他的理智让他放弃那些退却的念头，放弃不断闪回中Thor温和的目光、幼女和他如出一辙的绿眼睛和那些金宫里淌过泛着金色与暖意的时光。法师专注与自己的动作，似乎不再要求Loki的配合，他的抽插开始失去章法，低吼着在最后时刻从内腔中抽出转而插进甬道深处，把那些烫人的种子喷射在抽搐的肠壁上，Loki被烫的发抖，却没有一丝热意真正能让他暖起来。  
法师就着半软的阴茎又捣入几下才缓缓的抽出，穴口爆出的白液一点点缓缓淌这，Loki还是攥着云被缓缓抽着气，脚边堆着一团破碎的纱衣，法师犹豫了一下，还是去水池边拿了件浴衣盖在Loki斑 驳的身体上，然后一件一件的把自己的衣服穿好。Loki缓了一会，终于拾起了力气，抬脚蹭了蹭法师的小腿，这不怪他，他真的没力气坐起来。  
“嗯？还想要？”法师一面系着术士袍繁琐的衣袋，侧头调笑。  
“我想，看看我女儿，行吗。”Loki的手指攥紧身上的浴衣又松开，眼神飘忽，似乎无处安放。  
法师披上外衣，系好最后的盘口，拿起王座上的金饰把玩在手里，转身坐在王座边沿，空余的手探去想抚摸Loki的头发，Loki下意识的闭眼侧头闪躲，法师的手悬在他头上一段距离，想了想还是犹豫的撤了回来。  
“好，”抬手调动维山蒂维度的魔法，指尖金色的光晕闪动，温泉的池水被召来一部分悬在王座前成为承载魔法的水镜，法师收回手把Loki扶起来靠在王座的扶手上“说好了，我用这个换你一个承诺，别怕没别的意思，我就是不想被邪神明枪暗箭的弄死。”  
Loki疲倦的点点头，留给他的时间不多了，他只想看看女儿然后再也不再回到这个囚牢，也再也不想看见这个人，冰凉的金饰扶手硌的他的肋骨发疼。法师的指尖轻动，水镜闪出一圈圈的波纹，平静后展现出闪电宫温暖的金色灯光，小公主安稳的沉睡在奶白色蕾丝的摇篮里，水镜的视角推进，隔着星光闪烁的纱幔，小公主粉嫩的睡颜掩在层层叠叠的织物里，小家伙似乎感受到了什么，粉拳攥紧抬起砸在耳边的软枕上，眉头紧紧的皱着，很不安稳，视角即将穿过最后一层纱幔，Loki突然喉咙发紧：“停吧。”法师愣了一下，了然的撤了魔法，探身揽住Loki的肩，另一只手扶住Loki的额头，声音里有些难以名状的温情：“休息吧，醒了就可以离开了。”  
Loki在最后迷茫的视线里看到法师微微张合的唇，那双蓝眼睛和一些记忆里的某些时刻重合，没等他真正想清楚什么就彻底陷入昏迷


End file.
